


you walk like you're god, (they can't believe) i made you weak

by gabilliam (vvhymack)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ambiguously defined relationship uwu, and johnny keeps flirting with him, and making him all flustered, and my first thought was wow ten should rly put him in his place, i think this is what u would call power bottom ten, it's not an entirely established relationship but it's not their first time or whatever, so ten does (:, this is inspired that one moment where ten is trying explain the thai school dress code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/gabilliam
Summary: “you think you’re so slick,” ten muttered, cupping johnny’s face and looking down at him. johnny met ten’s eyes and it blew him away how expressive they were, wide and sparkly, filled with desire and irk. ten didn’t like being teased.“i am slick,” johnny said with a smirk, knowing the reaction it would get, knowing it would make ten huff and harshly press their lips together. the kiss wasn’t graceful in any way, no remnants of ten’s finesse on stage. this was desperate, clashing of mouths teeming with impatience.“you’re so annoying,” ten complained as he pulled away, breathing heavily. his lips were glistening with saliva and he was flushed, eyes turning feverish. it had been so long. even this, clothed pissy making out was sending them hurtling towards an end neither wanted to come too soon.“mhm,” johnny hummed, leaning back on his elbows. “what’re you gonna do about it?”





	you walk like you're god, (they can't believe) i made you weak

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im terribly bad at writing smut that isnt laced with fluff so enjoy uwu

johnny knows he can get away with it most of the time. when the cameras are rolling, when there are strangers around, when the younger members are around, johnny knows he can tease ten. he can ostentatiously flirt with him, make him lose his train of thought with little consequence. they hardly get time together, johnny being busy with 127’s schedule and ten being wrapped up in his solo work and the mysterious nct vision so they’re rarely alone long enough for ten to exact his revenge.

it’s different here, in a hotel in thailand, having kicked his roommate out and dragged johnny in with a handful of his hoodie. when ten leads him to the bed and straddles him instantly, johnny knows he can’t get away this time. more so, the desire that hums in his veins reminds him doesn’t want to.

“you think you’re so slick,” ten muttered, cupping johnny’s face and looking down at him. johnny met ten’s eyes and it blew him away how expressive they were, wide and sparkly, filled with desire and irk. ten didn’t like being teased.

“i am slick,” johnny said with a smirk, knowing the reaction it would get, knowing it would make ten huff and harshly press their lips together. the kiss wasn’t graceful in any way, no remnants of ten’s finesse on stage. this was desperate, clashing of mouths teeming with impatience.

“you’re so annoying,” ten complained as he pulled away, breathing heavily. his lips were glistening with saliva and he was flushed, eyes turning feverish. it had been so long. even this, clothed pissy making out was sending them hurtling towards an end neither wanted to come too soon.

“mhm,” johnny hummed, leaning back on his elbows. “what’re you gonna do about it?”

it would almost feel ridiculous saying those words if it weren’t for the way ten’s eyes filled with hunger, his mouth unconsciously falling a little open. he took a moment to observe the man on top of him. ten was beautiful in such a striking way even when he was fresh out of the shower, wearing pyjama pants and an oversized shirt that johnny was at least 90% sure had been his at some point. even damp hair hanging over his forehead in a comma and sticking out in other places or the light scarring under ten’s chin couldn't make him look like anything other than a timeless beauty, one that made johnny think that he’d end up in this exact position in any lifetime, in every lifetime.

“johnny,” ten said in the way he did, like it was a song, like ten was the pied piper and johnny was going to follow his melodic lilt. which wasn’t entirely off base. it’s just that johnny was going to put up a little bit of a fight. “Behave.”

“why?” johnny asked in mock wonder and laughed when ten swatted him.

“you think it’s funny to rile me up when i can’t do anything about it? you think you’re immune just because there are people around?” ten asked, his voice dropping, his fingers finding their way to johnny’s jaw. a well-placed finger under his chin forced him to right at ten and nowhere else and johnny’s bravado almost fell away. Almost.

“kinda, yeah,” he admitted softly, looking defiantly back at ten before purposefully biting his lip. he knew ten loved his lips and he wanted to draw attention to them because they’d been left un-kissed for too damn long. he felt victory fireworks erupt in his chest when it worked, ten’s eyes flickering distracted to his lips, tongue swiping out to wet his own at the sight. ten’s thumb moved up, brushing against johnny’s lips, making him gasp.

“oh, johnny,” ten said almost distantly, leaning closer seemingly inadvertently, lips a hairs length away from johnny’s, leaning closer— “you’re going to pay for that.”

strong hands pushed at johnny’s shoulders and he fell back in surprise. the ten he saw above him was more composed, determination steely in his eyes. johnny swallowed at the implication. ten got off him and johnny immediately felt the loss of the weight and he didn’t like it. he almost whined, wanting to grab ten back and put him where he belonged but then he remembered he wasn’t allowed to do that right then.

but maybe he could test his limits.

he reached out a hand only for it to be swatted away by ten like it was a most bothersome mosquito and johnny felt himself pout.

“behave,” ten reprimanded, a clear signal that this wasn’t going to go anywhere if johnny wasn’t well mannered.

if they were elsewhere, if they were low on time, johnny would have persisted and ten would have broken eventually pretty quickly, only making johnny beg slightly before indulging him. but right then, they had time and ten had a fire in his eyes that johnny wanted to see play out on him. ten looked at him with calculating eyes and johnny thought of the state he was probably in, clothes rumpled and his half hard cock tenting his sweatpants, his lips bruised and protruding from the kiss. he probably was a Sight and he couldn’t understand how ten could stand away, looking on clinically as johnny ran hot under his gaze.

the atmosphere was tense and ten’s gaze was heavy and every time their eyes met, ten would tease him; he’d lick his lips or throw his head back and close his eyes or bite back a soft moan, still audible. it was driving johnny up the wall, desire pooling in his abdomen at the thought, the hint, the implication; ten’s heavy gaze almost like a hand caressing him but it wasn’t. ten stood out of reach, watching johnny turn desperate.

“lie down properly,” ten said finally and johnny scrambled to obey. at this point, he just wanted something other than the cool air pressing against his body. once he lay down, ten stood by the bedside, looking down at him.

“take off your clothes,” ten instructed. the hoodie went flying, as did his undershirt. his pants and boxers fell on the floor beside the bed, ten sparing them a moment’s glance before turning his attention back to johnny.

oh, this was worse. the weight of his watch left johnny hot and bothered, his body reacting to the imaginary stimulus without having the pleasure of a body against his. it was harder to ignore his cock like this when he was laid out bare.

“you’re so pretty, i almost don’t want to prolong this,” ten sighed, coming closer, so close.

“then don’t,” johnny said a touch breathlessly.

“mmm, no,” ten hummed. “you’d look prettier ruined, hyung.”

the melodically delivered words, along with the slight accent that sounded so much like ten and the barely there caressing of his fingers against johnny’s skin had johnny gasping.

“i had mark teasing me,” ten continued his speech as well as his hands' soft exploration of johnny’s body. “ _mark_ , johnny.”

“well,” johnny said, his voice gruff. “you were flustered. of course, he’s going to tease you.”

“uh-huh,” ten replied. “and whose fault is that? _mark lee_ , johnny. the boy hasn’t even gotten laid yet and he has the audacity to mock me”

“sounds like you’re more frustrated with mark lee than you are with me,” johnny said, his words almost a plea and ten’s eyes snapped back to him. “we can prank him later, can you please just touch me?”

“what was that?” ten said, frowning and cupping his ear. “i didn’t quite catch that last bit.”

“mark-“

“stop talking about mark when i’m going to fuck you,” ten said firmly, making johnny’s throat dry up. “the last bit, johnny, you know the one.”

“please,” johnny whispered almost fervently and ten’s eyes lit up and he smirked playfully.

“hm, i don’t know,” ten said, overdramatizing his thought process. “i don’t know if you deserve it.”

“i’m sorry for teasing you,” johnny said hurriedly, but he couldn’t stop himself from adding — “but you’re so fun to fluster.”

“oh, johnny suh,” ten said, stepping back and making johnny curse at himself. he was out of reach when he pulled the shirt over his head, making johnny whine.

ten was so beautiful, a symphony of hard lines and soft curves, johnny’s fingering itching to play across his collarbones like a piano. he was breathtaking, even in the catlike way he stretched, tummy soft and inviting.

he left his pants on as he climbed over johnny, holding himself over his body to be sure that they weren’t touching. ten was still calm and collected whereas johnny was more close to an aching hot mess. he didn’t know what to do with his hands, wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch. he didn’t want to risk disobedience.

ten solved the dilemma for him, taking his wrists and placing them above his head. johnny could resist, easily. he was the stronger of the two if only because of sheer additional mass but right then he was weak in ten’s hands.

“keep them there,” ten requested sweetly. “i don’t have anything to tie you with but you’re a good boy, right? you won’t move.”

johnny nodded eagerly and he was rewarded with a kiss, a soft delicate thing that had johnny leaning in for more, only to be refused access. ten straddled him and johnny gasped at the weight, ten settling tearing a moan out of him.

ten’s mouth followed the trail of johnny’s jaw, soon mouthing at his neck. the kisses were wet but without bite and johnny momentarily mourned the fact that he couldn’t be marked, not there, not for the world to see. Ten’s mouth continued its path, making johnny’s skin sing everywhere it visited. He moved slowly, taking his time, seeing all the attractions and pulling out all the noises he could out of johnny.

johnny was taut under him by the time ten’s lips grazed his nipples. johnny wasn’t particularly sensitive but it was ten who looked up at him with wide starry eyes, their entire facade fading for a few moments.

“can i mark here?” ten asked softly. it was out of sight and would heal easily before johnny had any plans to go about shirtless so he nodded, feeling a jolt as ten grinned up at him. he was almost sad that ten kissing his skin meant he couldn’t see his smile.

all such sappy thoughts flew right out the window when ten went to work, though, a game of tongue and teeth and lips that had johnny breathless, his arms straining in need to hold something. it wasn’t long until ten pulled back triumphantly, leaving behind a bright red mark on johnny’s torso.

“look at that,” ten said gleefully and johnny watched the mark bloom on his skin. “pretty.’

“mhm,” johnny hummed. it was and he’d cherish it, not knowing when it would have the opportunity to appear again. he smiled at ten, who came back up, pressing a wet kiss against johnny’s lips. johnny arched into it, almost wanting to break his mental restraint so he could touch then but perhaps that was evident because ten put his hand on his wrists and pulled back, mirth dancing across his eyes.

“uh-uh,” he sang with a smirk. “not allowed.”

“how long are you going to keep me like this?” johnny asked curiously.

“until you’re suffering,” ten said honestly before leaning down to kiss him again with more determination. his hands fell away from johnny’s after a warning tap and made their way to his jaw, angling johnny’s face and kissing him deeper, tongue slipping through the seams of johnny’s bowed lips.

ten was endlessly fascinated with johnny’s lips and it showed in the way he kissed, tongue exploring and licking everything curiously. his teeth tugged at johnny’s bottom lip, sucking at it, making johnny moan into his mouth. the strain on his arms became familiar as ten elicited guttural noises out of him with just his lips and his tongue, his fingers dancing across johnny’s jaw and neck.

johnny would almost be content like this, a lapful of ten kissing him like they had all the time in the world, if it weren’t for the way ten’s hips had started moving, rubbing his clothes crotch against johnny’s dick. it started slow, gentle ministrations but evolved into purposeful grinds that pulled out moans that ten swallowed expertly.

they were kissing softly when ten moaned prettily, an echoing noise that made johnny want to do nothing more than to pull him closer and press them together and make him make that noise again for him. but he couldn’t, his hands held back by a phantom weight. perhaps this was where his true suffering lay.

“mmm, johnny,” ten moaned against his ear as he rocked slowly.

“can i touch?” johnny asked fervently. “please, baby, i could make it better.”

“i want you to,” ten said and johnny almost celebrated before hearing the rest of his words. “but you’re not allowed to.”

his arms stayed up as ten pulled back, sitting up and grinding slowly, rubbing their cocks together and sighing breathlessly, head falling back as his hips stuttered for a moment in an intense need to chase the friction but then ten stopped, controlling himself, looking at johnny with hazy determination.

“i want you to touch me,” ten repeated, lust dripping from his mouth like honey, sickly sweet. “but you can’t. why can’t you?”

ten got up, hopping off the bed and johnny whined at the loss but ten was only gone for a moment, shucking off his pants before climbing back on with ease, his dancers limbs graceful in their ascent.

“it’s because,” ten continued, answering himself. “- you insist on being a brat.”

at any other time, johnny would have laughed at the notion that he was the brattier of the two when ten existed right there, the epitome of pouts and sly commentary. but he supposed in this regard, ten was right. johnny _had_ teased him and flustered him and now it was time to deal with the consequences.

“so you’re going to make my biceps ache? that’s your master plan?” johnny said without much thought before biting his lip when ten narrowed his eyes at him.

“you like seeing me flustered so much? you’re getting it,” ten said mildly before leaning closer. “but if you so much as move your arms near me, you will regret it.”

johnny flushed, sucking in a breath.

“this is all your fault, really,” ten continued conversationally, moving away to rummage through the drawers. “all i was doing was giving our fans a lesson about dress codes in schools and you had to go and be an annoying shit.”

“that’s fair,” johnny whispered as ten’s ear was right there.

“where did i keep this,” ten grumbled, closing the first drawer before opening the second.

“can i at least put my arm down?” johnny asked. it was beginning to ache in an unpleasant way and johnny sighed in relief when ten nodded. the strain eased now that johnny’s hands were intertwined, resting on top of his head. ten let out a tiny ‘ah-hah!’ before emerging with lube and condoms.

“what do you put in your drawers that it took you so long? this is a hotel,” johnny asked but ten shushed him, sitting back up.

“now,” ten said primly, like he wasn’t opening a bottle of lube, making johnny crack a smile. “i’m going to finger myself and you’re going to watch.”

“okay,” johnny said with a laugh. it wasn’t a laughing matter because no doubt johnny would lose his mind at the sight but the way ten held himself endeared him.

“why’re you laughing?” ten demanded in pout.

“nothing. just missed you,” johnny said honestly and ten’s eyes softened.

“i missed you too,” ten said, vulnerability colouring his voice and sadness floating in his eyes before he blinked it away. “stop it.”

“you’re beautiful,” johnny added quickly, grinning sheepishly when ten glared at him. he missed seeing the blush on ten’s face.

“your sweet words won’t get you out of your punishment,” ten warned. the lube that had been forgotten on his fingers was dripping and johnny remembered ten’s proclamation.

“wouldn’t dream of it,” johnny said. “i’m yours to punish.”

any weak will johnny had to remain unaffected broke when ten gasped at the feeling of his own fingers against his hole. johnny’s hands twitched but remained put as he watched ten in somewhat of a trance. instead of being quick and methodical as he sometimes was when he was too impatient to wait for someone else to stretch him out, this time ten was slow, putting on a show that agonized johnny, that made him itch for the fast-forward button while at the same time, keeping him entranced and unable to look away.

he was a finger in, thrusting slowly when johnny’s name fell out of his lips and johnny tensed. the stream of words, comprising mostly of moans and gasps and johnny’s name, were scattered with soft pleadings as ten worked himself open. two fingers in, he told johnny as he made eye contact with him and johnny’s heart hammered against his chest and his arms felt like lead. ten arched into his fingers, a keen erupting out of him and johnny dug his nails into his hands as ten begged for him, telling him how much better his fingers would feel, how ten’s weren’t _enough_ but johnny was helpless, powerless in the face of ten’s pleading, enduring the torture with bated breath.

ten was hovering over johnny, on his knees as he worked himself open and johnny wanted to hold him, to touch him, to press a hand over his strained thighs and the taut muscle of his abdomen as he arched back. ten threw his head back and moaned, arm contorting to chase after a feeling and johnny wanted to _help_ , knowing he could give ten what he craved. a sheen of sweat covered ten and his hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes closed.

he looked sinful. no, he looked holy. johnny’s lust-addled brain didn’t know what religious metaphor to use, he just knew he’d follow ten to the heights of heaven and the depths of hell. the arch of ten’s body as he let out light, airy gasps could make an atheist pray and a believer blaspheme. he looked like something angels would fall from grace for, enticing in the way the devil would envy.

“ten,” johnny finally choked out and ten’s eyes flew open. they were glassy and hazy with pleasure and a little frustrated. ten quirked an eyebrow at him and johnny almost sobbed. “use me.”

“hm, yes,” ten mused, his voice hoarse with want. the sound went to johnny’s aching cock and he whined, pouting at ten. “you would be more useful.”

johnny let his hands fall to his sides but ten moved away from them.

“nope,” ten said and johnny groaned, his hands unbearably empty. “i have no use of your hands when your dick will do.”

johnny’s hands clenched around the sheets instead when ten reached down and finally touched him, if only to spread lube and clinically put a condom on his dick before guiding it to his hole. johnny didn’t _scream_ when he entered ten but it was close, closer than his ego would have allowed him to admit. ten was warm and wet and tight and the slow descent only accelerated johnny’s own descent into madness. he wanted to buck up but he had suffered enough and he didn’t want to hurt ten nor suffer any more of his wrath.

ten looked blissed out, letting out little mewling noises and a sigh of satisfaction when he bottomed out, sitting on johnny’s lap. ten looked at him from his perch and tilted his head, smiling at johnny’s hungry eyes and tense body.

“good boy,” he said, the teasing lilt in his voice melting away into a gasp when he experimented with moving. his worked were halting and choked out but he continued. “this is so much better. i know i was meant to be punishing you but god, i love it when you’re inside me.”

“i think you’re punishing me just great,” johnny said in a strained voice and ten laughed breathlessly. johnny wanted to flip them over, to pull ten closer and turn him into a writhing mess under him but he couldn’t. it was nowhere near the worst thing that had happened to him but at that moment, with his hands empty and his ears full of ten’s moans, it felt like it.

“johnny,” ten whined as he moved slowly.

“yeah?” johnny choked out.

“i don’t like losing, johnny,” ten said desperately, barely holding on to the control he so carefully accumulated.

“i know, babe,” johnny huffed. ten had a competitive streak and he was trying to say that he wasn’t going to lose this round where he was meant to be dominant. to be quite honest, johnny didn’t give a single fuck about winning or losing at that point. if ten wanted to win, he was more than welcome to because as far as johnny was concerned, he was fucking ten so he’d already won in whatever way he had wanted to.

“but my thighs hurt,” ten whined, pouty voice fucked out. “can you move?”

johnny was more than willing to oblige. if he had longer fingers, he was sure he would have pierced the fabric of the sheets with his grip as he thrust into ten, watching ten almost collapse into himself with a moan that felt like it had been wrenched out of his body.

“oh, fuck, yes,” ten choked out, his last few coherent words before he turned into a whining mess on johnny’s cock. it took more of his core strength to fuck ten like this, especially without being able to support his body with his hands but johnny managed when deep thrusts that had ten rolling his eyes back in pleasure.

“hey, ten,” johnny said ferventantly, wanting to get to him before he was too far gone, to fucked out to understand anything. “can i touch you? baby, please, let me touch you, i could make this so good.”

“no,” ten half sobbed, voice hitching as johnny continued his movements. “not allowed.”

“are you going to come untouched?” johnny asked, voice deep and hoarse and ten shuddered.

“fucking watch me, suh,” ten bit back in a moment of clarity and he reached out for johnny’s hands, unclenching them from the sheets and intertwining them with his own. the touch surprised johnny and he easily followed when ten flipped them over, laying on his back with a relieved sigh.

“my thighs were going ouchie,” ten said breathlessly, grinning up at johnny. “you may continue.”

“you’re really not going to let me touch you?” johnny asked incredulously. he had _done his time_ , god damn it.

“mmm,” ten said, taking his hands out of johnny’s grip and placing johnny’s hands on either side of his head. “nope. i have hands. move.”

johnny obeyed but his eyes fixated on ten’s hands, watching them wander across the skin johnny couldn’t touch.

“you’re just punishing yourself at this point,” johnny said with a thin, strained voice as ten moaned under him, his hands ghosting over his cock before travelling back up.

“oh, johnny,” ten said, saying his name in a way that johnny knew would echo in his head for months after, especially if he was alone at night. “i’ve gone and gotten myself all flustered and you can’t touch me. i’ve forgotten the whole point of this, a little bit.”

“but,” ten continued before johnny could say anything. “maybe next time you’ll think twice before you fluster me in public, yes? you’ll think of me like this, yes?”

ten had a smile that made him resemble a cat that caught the canary, a sly tilt of his lips that proved him right because johnny _would_. the sight of ten under him and the torture of being unable to touch him as he gasped against his own fingers, as his own hand mapped his torso and wrapped loosely around his own neck- johnny’s hands should be there instead and he would think of this agony the next time he tried to make ten blush in public. it might not stop him but he’d think about it for sure.

ten’s chest shuddered as he tried to choke out what sounds he could when johnny picked up his pace, ramming into him almost mercilessly. the words got stuck in ten’s throat and instead transformed into a harsh moan and near sobs, a litany of johnny’s name and debauched, incoherent noises. ten’s hands gripped at nothing before moving to johnny’s shoulders, nails leaving indents when johnny hit against his prostate. ten wasn’t going to touch his prettily leaking cock and he wouldn’t let johnny do it either so johnny tried to hit the spot often, making ten mewl and claw at his back and arch up.

it wasn’t long before ten was spilling across his chest, a high pitched moan cut off by himself and wordless, almost breathless, choked out noises falling from ten’s agape mouth as he rode out his high with johnny still thrusting into him. the high was longer than usual and the clenching around his cock borderline unbearable. ten came down from it overstimulated but he gave johnny a satisfied, sleepy smile as he wrapped his arms around his neck, urging him to keep going.

“you can come for me, you’ve been so good,” ten whispered in a hoarse, fucked out voice. johnny oddly wondered if ten’s singing would be affected by the wreckage his vocal chords had just gone through before ten kissed his filthily and sent him over the edge. he was kissed through his orgasm, his grunts swallowed by ten directly from his mouth with a smile. he shuddered when he felt ten’s arms around him, pulling him closer, pressing thier bodies flush against each other.

eventually, johnny pulled out but he didn’t want to move away from the warmth, from ten’s embrace, lest he not be allowed to have it again. it was a ridiculous concern, this was just sex and johnny knew ten would always welcome him with open arms but it was a genuine one to his fucked out, sleep-deprived brain.

“get up,” ten said after a while, voice steady again, if a little quieter. “we have to clean up.”

“no, we don’t,” johnny grumbled.

“don’t be gross, hyung,” ten laughed, poking at johnny until he got up.

they washed up quickly, ten refused to take another shower when he _just_ took one. they were back on the bed, snuggled up under the covers soon enough. perhaps the night hadn’t been all too torturous if johnny could end it with an armful of ten wrapped around him like a koala. he knew that once they fell asleep, ten would move around and move away and probably kick johnny at some point but for now, he was stationary in his arms, breathing softly.

“johnny,” ten said after a while, after they both melted against each other and were almost one. “i really missed you.”

“i missed you too, ten,” johnny replied.

“no, like,” ten started then paused. he continued softly. “i really missed you. all of you. god, i even missed donghyuck. he’s so fucking annoying, johnny, but i missed him so much.”

“oh,” johnny said. he wasn’t entirely sure what that felt like because he was always surrounded by the members, nct 127 was always active and even if they weren’t, they always saw each other for some event or another. but ten- ten didn’t. and it was obvious that he was starved of their affection as they were of his if the way they all doted on him instantly said anything.

“it gets lonely sometimes,” ten said thoughtfully, voice heavy with sleep. “i’m glad we had this trip together.”

“i am too,” johnny whispered, placing a soft kiss on ten’s forehead. “we should go again.”

“we should,” ten agreed, snuggling deeper into johnny. “we should bring kun. i think he’s lonely too, but he never says it. he still sometimes accidentally makes food for you guys.”

“yeah?” johnny asked, his heart hurting.

“yeah,” ten laughed. “he takes it up to the studio and feeds it to the producers and trainees instead.”

“they do need it. how’s vision coming along?” johnny asked. ten perked in his arms, looking up with a bright smile.

“it’s great. slow but great, really. i do adore them. i can’t wait to be in a fixed unit,” ten said brightly before going off on a rant about their practices, about the new members, rating them on an annoying scale where 1 was jeno and 10 was donghyuck. johnny teased back, defending donghyuck which only resulted in ten sticking his tongue out at him.

they fell asleep mid-conversation and they were almost sad about it but it was alright. they had enough time to talk later. now was the time to curl up together and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at my twitter @nyankamoto or my cc curiouscat.me/nyankamoto pls!


End file.
